The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by their inclusion in this section.
The Internet protocol suite includes a plurality of protocols used to communicate data over the Internet. The Internet Protocol (“IP”) is one of the main protocols used in the Internet protocol suite to route data over the Internet. In concert with the IP, the Transmission Control Protocol (“TCP”) may enable communication of data between an application and the IP so that data from the application may be communicated over the Internet. The TCP provides reliable and ordered data communication.